Behind the Mask
by ShinMasaki
Summary: Things just aren't going well at all for our dear heroine. Don't worry, Kenta will return next chapter. Chapter 4, Karin: Behind the Mask. Enjoy! Note to readers: Events in this story follow the manga story line up through book 5.
1. Chapter 1

The sun began to set gifting the land with its brilliant radiance one last time before the fading into darkness. The faint glow of the retreating sun illuminated the hanging clouds with a perfect orange hue. The wind rippled through the leaves of the trees sending a slight chill down the young man's back.

He ran a hand through his course hair sending sweat droplets spraying behind him as he ran. His white tank top soaked through with damp perspiration, clung tightly to his back. He could feel the soft grass penetrating through the holes in his shoes as he pounded his way across the field. He bore a grimace as thoughts flashed through his mind.

Through the trees, he could hear the hum of engines as cars stopped at the light down the way. The quiet chirping of the evening crickets serenaded his trek. The grass parted a little in front of him, a small mouse raced from its hole beginning its evening quest to quell its fasting. The young man shook his head, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Behind him, the sound of thundering drew his attention momentarily. Turning to investigate the disturbance, he stepped on a protruding stone, his momentum carrying him into the ground. Falling heavily, the rising ground met him with a start. Lightning raced through his body as the pain circulated through his person. He felt another surge of pain course through his back arced. He felt the sharp point not unlike that of a pinprick followed by darkness.

The sky was dark; a moonless sky hung overhead sending the world into an eerie darkness illuminated solely by the street lights down the road. The crickets silent, the young man slept.

* * *

0000

* * *

'_Oh man…I'm late…they had me working longer than expected with the movers.'_ Kenta ran off the main sidewalk through a few trees and entered the park. Shiihaba Nature Park was a shortcut for him as he went from his job as a mover towards home. From there, he left for work over at Julian's Family Restaurant and today he was already running late. 

Running a quick hand through his hair, he realized how hot it was as his hand become damp from the sweat in his hair. _'Get home, change clothes, get to work…fast.'_ It was a chant he was saying to himself. The grass was dry today and it was getting harder to see with the sun setting. Normally, he would have been off from his other job and had a good ten minutes before he had to get to his other job, but not today. The grass jabbed at his feet through his shoes. He grimaced,_ 'Damn…these shoes are already wore out? How am I going to afford new ones, I was lucky to find these tossed out by someone last month.'_

A few cars screeched to a halt down the way. He wondered if someday he would ever find a car for himself for cheap. _'Nah…then you have to buy gas…maybe I'll find a bike someone is throwing out sometime.' _

Ahead of him, a mouse jumped from some hole hidden in the depths of the grass. '_I bet that mouse is looking for food…I wouldn't mind a bite myself, not that I have the money or the time to afford it.'_

Young Kenta ran, not just for his job, not just for himself, but for the money this brought in for him and his mother. _'Maybe she got a job today'_, he pondered to himself. He smiled at the thought of that, it had been some time since his mother had a job and she seemed to be getting more depressed as a result.

He heard a twig snap behind him and branches rustling._ 'Huh? What's that? Is someone else up here? Nobody ever goes up this way.' _He turned his head to peer into the depths behind him.

'_Ow, what the?'_ he yelled in his head as he kicked a rock in his path tripping him. Without the time to even think about anything, he slammed into the ground, leaves kicked up from the disturbance as well as his breath. Struggling to regain his breath, Kenta had a second to realize that, yes, someone was following him…and at a frightful speed. A moment later someone jumped on him; tears welled in his eyes. It was hard to make out in the dark, but peering up, he caught a quick glance of a girl's face before it descended upon him. He felt a sharp pain, then nothing.

_'Damn…sorry boss…looks like I'm going to miss work today.'_

* * *

00000

* * *

At times like these, she really felt as if she needed to say the words _'I told you so'_, but that wouldn't make things any better. Staring out her window as the evening sun faded from view, young Anju picked up her doll Boogie and headed for the door. Outside the window, a small bat hovered telling its tale to its master. 

"Alright Boogie, time to go. Seriously, sometimes you think that I wouldn't have anything better to do." Stepping outside, she beckoned to the bat to direct her. Stepping through the darkness as smoothly as though it were daytime, the young vampire waltzed through the night.

* * *

00000

* * *

'_I can't believe it! I go out for a nice evening stroll only for me to somehow get a blood rush out of nowhere!' _Karin screamed at herself. She was running. Someone, anyone, this was no time to be picky. 

She was window shopping the stores in the neighborhood thinking she should get herself a new shirt, something nice but practical just the same. That's when it hit her, she had a spontaneous headache and it felt like the world was spinning. Her canines grew inside her mouth stabbing at her lower lip, the pressure behind them felt like a dam at its breaking point

'_Why is this happening now? I don't think I'm near anyone depressed, at least I can't sense depression from anyone around, and I just bit someone last week! I hate my body!' _

She closed her eyes and ran, letting her legs and instinct carry her. The sun was just beginning to set and she had the urgency of a time bomb, she had to find someone fast. She ran down the various buildings peeking into back alleyways and hidden corners, there just wasn't anyone out today.

The pain was getting extreme._ 'I can't let it out now, I have to find someone…I can't just walk around town looking like I rolled around in a crime scene or anything…I would just die!_' Looking down the road, she saw a lone jogger running into Shiihaba Nature Park. She was a good six blocks away but she could clearly see he wore the attire of someone who ran frequently.

'_At this time of day, the park should be mostly empty and the path they are going through is one of the least used paths. Victory!_' Karin congratulated herself on her find. She took off for the park.

The sky was mostly dark and it was hard for her to see. The pain was practically unbearable for her as she tore through the park. She could smell the guy ahead of her despite being a good ways away still, her vampiric senses becoming more acute with the need for blood, or release of it, in her case.

Despite her more acute sense, it still doesn't make a klutz any less of a klutz. Halfway through the park, Karin happened to find a mouse hole that fit her foot nicely._ 'Oh damn it…not now of all times,_' she cried to herself as the rising ground decided to meet her face. It was the last thing Karin remembered before everything went red.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin's eyes burned. As if they had been dried and dipped in lemon juice, she could barely hold back the tears in her eyes. It wasn't pain that she felt from her eyes, it was more along the lines of intense stinging, something totally bearable, but yet uncomfortable beyond belief. Blinking away the pain she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes blurred from the tears that were forming to satisfy her parched eyes; it was dark. She could faintly see the light of the moon peeking through a seam in the clouds overhead, a single sliver of light that was her salvation in the darkness.

She pulled herself up. Strain and agony screamed through her arms and legs causing her to wince against the pain. Giving up, Karin fell back against the pillow with a pained sigh.

"Pillow? My bed?" Karin jumped, startled by the familiar sensation. Her voice was hoarse; she felt the grainy texture of dirt and the familiar taste of iron in her throat. She reached up towards her face, bearing the pain. Reaching a hand up, she could feel the dry cracked texture of dried blood around her nose, a sure sign that she indeed had a nose bleed some time ago.

"I remember…chasing someone in the park, then tripping over…something. Falling…the pain…and then I was here…" she pondered aloud, reviewing her past few memories. "I guess someone found me and brought me back home, probably Anju." Karin silently thanked her little sister and apologized for yet another disaster Karin, herself, had wrought.

She pulled herself over the edge of the bed careful not to get tangled up with the blanket and cause another mess. _'Ow…my arms and legs are all sore…maybe a hot shower will help.'_

* * *

0000

* * *

Shivering against the cold, Kenta roused from his nap. Well, not so much a nap. With a groan, he pushed himself off the ground, soft blades of grass tickled against his arms. "Ugh…what time is it…and what am I doing out here?" Dragging his body across the ground he sat against the cold bark of a nearby tree. 

The sky was pitch; he could smell the moist, sweet scent of rain in the night air. A single glimmer of light shone through the deep folds of cloud overhead, the moon insistent on being seen punctured through the cloudy veil. The wind rippled through the dense trees of the park around him, the grass waving with each flurry. A sound not unlike that of an ocean's surf assaulted his eardrums as the grass swung angrily assaulting his legs as he sat against the tree.

"What happened? I was heading to work, I was late. With it this dark out, it's hard to imagine I'll be able to just waltz in and laugh this off." Kenta's face scrunched together in discomfort, the reason for his worry easily apparent. "Let's see, I was running. I need new shoes. Someone was behind me. I tripped. Sweat and dirt poured into my eyes, I couldn't see well. I saw someone that looked like a girl. Something sharp. I passed out" Kenta's eyes gaped at his memory. "Something sharp?! Was it Maaka?!" Frantically, Kenta reached to his neck, his hands grabbing, inspecting for what he could find.

Nothing. There was nothing. _'I know I felt something sharp before I passed out, but…there's nothing there. I saw a girl's face, there's the chance it could have been Maaka.'_ Kenta wiped his brow; a stinging sensation from his arm was all he needed to know how bad it was scraped up. Breaking into a cold sweat, Kenta sat under the tree ignoring the cold, ignoring the shivering his body was doing to counter the cold. The young man's mind raced.

'_Maybe I imagined it then? If there's nothing there, wouldn't it be safe to assume that there was nothing that happened? Maybe I passed out from the fall and I just dreamed the rest?' _The low howl of the wind the only response to his wordless questions, Kenta held onto the tree, the thick bark flaking off as his fingers picked through it.

'_If it was a dream, why would I dream something like that? It's not like I particularly want to be bitten, even though I have agreed to it already. Maybe that's why I thought that. Tomorrow is Sunday, there's no school; I can't ask Maaka about it until Monday. I suppose that will have to do, if there's no bite mark, there's no reason to believe that it was her anyway.' _With a sigh, Kenta shuffled his feet through the grass towards the lone one-room apartment he shared with his mother.

* * *

0000

* * *

"Remember what I told you, Boogie-kun." Anju spoke to her doll in her hands, the toy cleaver in its hand waving around as she sat waiting. While she had no real need for the light, she sat waiting under the brightness from above. Anju's eyes easily strong enough for darkness, it made herself wonder at times what it would be like when she actually did mature into a full vampire. 

She sat contemplating her sister's choice for furnishing arrangements. While Anju had no dislike for the white curtains, the way the bed was positioned the sun must be hard to deal with in the mornings. The thin white curtains couldn't hide any trace of light through its translucent fabric; it would probably be more effective putting up paper here.

Atop Karin's table stood an empty spot where a TV used to be. While not one for watching television, Anju understood that Karin really did like watching it and felt a little upset at the disturbance her grandmother's recent visit brought.

"Ow…I thought that would help, but now I feel more tired than before." Karin entered the room rubbing her still damp hair with a towel. "At least now it doesn't feel like there's dirt all over me. I can't believe that, my shirt was covered in blood too." Karin complained. She refused to admit it, but she always seems to get a blood rush whenever she happened to be wearing her favorite clothes.

Anju quietly cleared her throat, "A-hem." Looking up, Karin finally noticed her little sister sitting quietly on her bed, and then she noticed the doll.

"Anju, why do you carry that thing around all the time?" Karin sighed as she tossed her dirtied clothes into a tidy hamper in the corner. One look at Anju's face told Karin what she needed to know. "Did you bring me back to the house when I collapsed, Anju? Thank you so much," Karin bowed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to keep looking out for your big sister, it really should be the other way around, it's just that I can't help it." Karin exclaimed, throwing out apologies.

"Karin," Anju's voice, calm and cold as ice, pierced through the warmth that permeated in Karin's room. Karin shivered slightly feeling a chill down her back. "It would be a lot easier on you if you think about things and decide who you will be biting before it is too late. I know you just bit someone last week, but with you, your blood reaction causes your natural timing to be off. You need to have several people planned ahead of time; I've told you that before." Anju felt satisfied getting the 'I told you so' off her chest.

"I'm sorry, Anju!" Karin wailed. She felt as if the eyes of both her sister and the doll were tearing through her._ 'I don't think I can ever get used to being stared down by Anju.' _Karin cried in her head. "I don't know why, but out of nowhere I just had my blood increase. I didn't have time to think. I ran after someone in the park, but I failed." Karin hung her head. Her still damp hair, dripping water onto the hard wood floor of her room, began to create a puddle at her feet. Karin stared at her face shimmering in the pool of water below her, each new droplet rippling out as imitating the discomfort that spread through her.

"I failed to bite the person I was chasing, tripped in the park, passed out from the blood loss and had to be taken care of by you. I can't say how thankful I am for you, Anju. If you weren't watching out for me, I don't know how I would be able to live my life." Karin spoke depressed watching the water drip down.

Drip, drip. Drip, drip. Drip, drip.

The two sisters stood silently, the slight sound of Karin's damp hair echoing in the silence.

"Karin, it's alright. As long as I've been able to control these bats, I've been watching out for you. Don't think of it as an added burden, it's always been the same burden from the start. I just came to let you know that I brought you back and that you really need to start keeping tabs on people you are going to bite in the future. I've gotten so used to it now, I hardly notice anymore."

Anju's words stung. _'Yeah, that's true. She's always been watching out like that. But that's…backwards. I'm the older sister, so I should be the one watching out for her. Just like how Ren watches out for…nevermind.'_ Karin shook her head with disbelief in her womanizing older brother who did nothing but get mad and yell at her whenever he was around. "Thanks, Anju."

"Anyways, Karin, it's night now, so I'm going to go." Excusing herself, Anju left the room. Behind her, she could hear Karin's groans as she worked the pain out of her arms.

"I'm sorry, Karin." Anju whispered silently as she wandered through the dark hallway of the Maaka house. Her footsteps the only sound she left behind.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenta awoke with a leisurely yawn. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he took note of the early morning sun just waking as well. Judging the time to be about five-thirty he got up stretched his tired arms and legs and walked towards the kitchen. Looking back towards the sleeping figure of his mother, he noted how peaceful she looked, content more so in her dreams than in her reality.

Unfortunately, with the recession and her previous employment history, she had been having trouble recently finding another job which caused her stress and depression to no end. Kenta, having gotten used to taking care of his mother during times like this, could feel her mood emanating like waves from her every evening when he saw her.

He sighed, wishing there was some way to relieve the burden of unemployment his mother went through daily. Kenta watched the sun begin its trek into the sky, the stars receding as they gave up their position overhead for the dominancy the sun presented.

Donning a quick change of clothes, Kenta peered into the family fridge, his morning hunger demanding attention. As was the Usui family custom, the first person home, as well as the first person up, made food for the two. Normally a bit of miso soup as well as vegetables would greet them, a remnant of the benefits Kenta received working at Julian's. While not in the family's habit of wasting food, a bit was left after every meal so they would have something for the morning, however, there was nothing.

"That's right…" Kenta gave a troubled expression. "I missed work last night and just called apologizing, saying that I came down with a sudden fever. Maybe that was a bad idea," he sighed realizing the aftereffects of his misadventure the night before. Reaching to his neck, he double checked for any injuries, mars, or anything that would resemble a bite mark. Remembering back to his mother before, there was a clearly visible mark that was left after Karin bit her. Slightly relieved yet slighted annoyed at his paranoia, Kenta withdrew his hand satisfied with the lack of evidence.

"Well, without breakfast, mom's never going to find a job…that and I won't be able to function throughout the day. I may as well get a little something to cook, that's what we set aside a little extra money for, after all." Nodding to himself with his decision, Kenta retrieved the family's hidden stash of money from beneath the tatami flooring and silently made his escape.

* * *

0000

* * *

Karin roused from her slumber, the bright sun bearing down upon her sleeping visage. Pulling the blanket further over her head, she silently cursed her white curtains as was her morning routine. Dejectedly getting up, Karin turning off her alarm clock before it rang. Smoothing out the covers, changing out of her pajamas, dressing for the day, making breakfast, it was all a regular routine for Karin, enough so that she required no thought in doing so.

Karin could still taste the sharp metallic flavor of blood in the back of her throat from the night before. She grimaced as she tried to swallow down the memory. Shaking the bitter taste from her senses she turned to focus on her cooking. She knew she wasn't the most responsible of people; she had to tend to her cooking with care to avoid burning. It was quite fortunate for Karin that her entire family was nocturnal; everyone slept at this time of day so she could at least cook without the least bit of interruptions.

Enjoying a quiet morning of fried egg and toast, Karin noted the clock; it was about six-thirty. With nothing planned for the day besides an evening of work at Julian's, she headed out for a morning walk through the park. "It's nice having a Sunday morning without having to open at the restaurant for once."

* * *

0000

* * *

The alarm clock was making noise. It was six-thirty. While not the worst the day could start with, Fumio Usui arose to greet the day; what greeted her, however, was a rather pleasant aroma filling the small Usui apartment.

"Kenta?" she asked pushing herself off the futon. Looking into the kitchen, she could see the back of her son at the stove. What was unusual was the steam coming from the stove and the abnormal smell and popping of oil. It almost smelled like…eggs…and meat. Changing her clothes, Fumio quickly put away the futons and brought out the small table the two of them used.

"Morning, mom," Kenta called over his shoulder. "Breakfast is almost ready." As he turned from the stove, she shielded her eyes from the radiance of the morning sun behind him…or was it emanating from Kenta himself? In his hand, he held a plate steaming with a mouthwatering aroma that beckoned her to snatch the plate away from him. In the other hand, the pot the family used for making rice or soup.

Kenta set the two on the table before her. Fumio's eyes watered as she gazed upon the plates before her. Fried eggs, breakfast sausage, toast and miso soup lay in front of her. It was a feast she had long since forgotten, she could feel her stomach tightening, her mind blanked from the aroma blanketing her senses. "Kenta," she called pulling her attention from the arrangement, "did you go out and buy this?"

"I thought if you had a good breakfast, you would be able to take the day and do your best today. Think of it like me cheering you on in finding a job today, a good luck charm. I used a bit of the savings I set aside, don't worry, I managed to get up early and find good sale items, so don't worry about the cost. It actually felt nice breakfast shopping like this." Kenta smiled back at her, a smile she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Well, thank you very much. I'll do my best today then, with a meal like this to start me off, I can't go wrong today!" Thanking her son, she turned her attention towards the array before her, her mouth watered awaiting the first bite. "Itadakimasu!"

The eggs practically melted in her mouth, this was heaven. Fumio could barely keep her composure as she allowed the taste to permeate through her. "You seem to be in a good mood today, Kenta." She said around bites of the egg. Next came the sausage, oil still shimmered along its surface, her eyes entrapped within the dazzling reflections of the oil. This was a delicacy, definitely not something she was used to. Gingerly, she took a bite of the sausage.

"I'm always in a good mood, what are you talking about?" Kenta answered, taking a bite of his toast. He had already cleared half his plate, the soup devoured. "I just thought this might help you out today."

The soup tasted different than their normal miso soup. Normally, Kenta brought home soup from his job at the restaurant that they would eat, but this tasted different. "Kenta, this soup tastes different." She stated. Not that the taste was off, it tasted really good although it lacked onions and tofu like what was present in Julian's miso.

"A neighbor sold me a jar of miso for 250 yen. I ran into them while I was shopping this morning and they said they had some fresh miso from their private garden that they were selling. I figured you would like to have fresh miso soup once in a while." Kenta finished off his meal, pushing himself from the floor; he brought his plates to the sink to wash. Again with the family custom, the one who doesn't cook is the one to clean afterwards.

"Wow, you were really lucky with things this morning. With a meal like this to get me going, nothing will stand in my way!" She stated once again. "I'm just glad that you are in such a good mood today, it brightens my day as well, I'm sure to get a job today. There's nothing that can keep me down."

"Well, I'm off, mom. I'm to be working at Julian's in the morning than with the movers in the evening so I will see you tonight. Best of luck, today." With a smile brighter than the sun, Kenta rushed out the door and down the path behind their house.

'_If Kenta starts his day out in a good mood like that, there's no way I can keep staying so depressed. I will find a job today, I promise, Kenta.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Karin sighed. Burrowing her face into her pillow, she could feel the weight of the world resting upon her shoulders; it had been quite a hectic day. What had begun as a nice, sunny day had turned out to be a big fiasco. Things probably would have turned out better had she been working in the morning than in the evening, after all.

* * *

0000

* * *

'_Maybe I would have been better off going back to bed instead of going for a morning walk.' _Karin thought to herself. She shivered against the cold as the January morning hung overhead. A cold breeze brought a bout of shivering from the daylight vampire. Shifting side to side against the cold, her hands stuffed deep into her jacket pockets, Karin stood at a stop light desperately waiting for the light to change. Simply standing still was not helping in any way with keeping her warm. The light changed colors, a familiar tone chimed indicating it was safe to cross. Karin quickly shuffled her way across the street hiding from the wind behind a building. 

"Aa-choo!" Karin sneezed. She rubbed her nose, feeling her cheeks burning from the breeze. _'If only I hadn't had to suddenly release my blood yesterday, I wouldn't be feeling so cold right now,' _she thought to herself as she complained to herself.

She pulled her phone out from her pocket; the digital face told her it was just after seven. Karin sighed. "It's not too late to go back home. I don't think I can handle staying out here any longer." Looking behind her, she could see the treetops swaying with the wind. It may be a sunny day, but that doesn't mean anything once you step outside. "At least all the snow's melted. It would probably feel colder if the snow was still covering the ground."

After another deep sigh, Karin turned slowly trudging her way back towards the house atop the hill.

* * *

0000

* * *

The time was seven-thirty. Karin was panting, while not a difficult climb, when it was cold out, she ended up tiring easily. "I'm home," she cried as she reached the final steps up towards the Maaka manor. Fortunately, with all the trees surrounding the house, the wind was less oppressive on her way up here. Karin had managed to warm up with the sun smiling upon her as she traveled up the hill. "I guess I can just go back to sleep." 

There was a rumbling sensation coming from her pocket. Pulling her phone out, Karin stepped into the house shaking the cold off of her as she reveled in the heat the house provided. Wandering over to the window, Karin planted herself on the ground right under a beam of sunlight. She marveled at how warm and sublime this spot was.

"Hello, Karin speaking." Karin answered the phone, smiling as the warmth spread throughout her cold being.

"Karin! It's an emergency! Come quick, I need your help! '_cough cough_'" a familiar voice rang across the phone.

Her eyes widened, _'an emergency?!' _"Huh? Maki? What's wrong?" Karin cried into the receiver.

"'_cough cough_' I'm at home, can you please come help, you're the only one I can rely on, Karin!" Maki cried. Her voice cracked as she strained to speak.

"I'll be right there, Maki! Hold on!" Karin exclaimed. Burying her phone into her pocket, Karin rose, abandoning the sunlit warmth and headed to the door. A melancholy feeling arose in her as she realized that aiding her friend meant braving the cold once more. _'This is for Maki, I have to do this.' _Karin resolved herself as she forced open the door once more and dashed from the heated abode.

* * *

0000

* * *

"…and so, Karin. That's why I called you over." Maki raised a hand in apology. She sat upon her bed, a cup of tea in her hand. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." 

Karin lay upon the ground in a crumpled heap. She was shivering and her face red with cold and from fatigue as she had made the trek from her house to Toki Books, the bookstore her friend Maki Tokitou's family owned. "So," Karin pushed herself off the floor, straining to keep herself smiling, "your parents are gone and left you in charge of the store..."

"Mmm," Maki replied nodding her head in agreement.

"…but you are feeling sick and so asked me to help run the store." Karin sighed. This just wasn't working out to be one of her good days. She had re-embarked through the frigid weather to come to the aid of her friend who just wanted to stay in bed. Looking her over, Karin figured Maki was probably in good enough shape to run the store by herself. "Is that the general idea?"

"Mmm," Maki replied again. She ran a hand through her hair kneading a knot out as she went. "I'm feeling really sick today," she looked over at Karin, "so I don't think I would be able to manage alone. Won't you help me Karin, you're my only hope."

'_Besides doing it yourself…' _Karin thought. She sighed, if she refused, she would have no reason to stay and would be forced out once more into the cold. At least this way she wouldn't be so cold. "Yeah, if you aren't feeling well, Maki, you should get some rest, I'll take care of it." Karin sighed.

* * *

0000

* * *

It was about noon, the bookstore opened at ten. At first, it didn't seem to be a bad idea. Karin quickly realized otherwise as the counter sat right next to the door right where the wind was blowing. Every time someone came or went, she was blasted in the face with bone chilling cold. 

"Welcome, please take your time!" Karin welcomed people as they came in through the door. She forced a smile as she quieted her chattering teeth.

"Oh? Karin-chan, I didn't know you work here as well," a voice called over the counter. Looking up, the familiar face of Fumio Usui met Karin's eyes. She had on a light jacket as she stood shivering in the doorway.

"Ah! You're Usui-kun's mother, welcome." Karin bowed, her face flushed. "I don't really work here, my friend's family owns this place and I'm just helping out for the day," she explained.

"You're such a good child," Fumio replied. She hurriedly came into the store as the door shut the cold air behind her. "Thank you so much for taking care of my Kenta." She bowed towards Karin.

"Uwaah! Th-Think nothing of it!" Karin replied frantically. "I should be thanking you, Usui-kun helps me so much with my studies." Bowing repeatedly, Karin could feel her embarrassment filling her face. "Is-is there anything you were looking for today?" Karin asked looking up over the counter.

"Oh, yes! I came to pick up a job search pamphlet. It's getting hard to find a place to work with the recession and all," her head drooped to one side as she sighed heavily. "I can't let Kenta keep on supporting me, it's not what a good mother is supposed to be like."

'_This isn't good. I can feel waves of unhappiness from her. I just lost my blood last night, but I can feel it surging up again.' _Karin turned with a panicked expression upon her face. She had to get out of here before something bad happened.

"Are you doing alright, Karin?" Maki called as she walked in from the back room. She looked over at Karin whose cheeks were tinged with a bright red. "Hello there, how can I help you?" she asked happily as she walked up towards the register.

"Oh, umm…" she looked over from Karin who had turned away from her over to the other young girl. "I needed to pick up a job search pamphlet, please."

"Yes, that will be three hundred yen." Maki replied pulling out a booklet from behind the register.

"Thank you, very much," Fumio replied handing over a few coins. "And thank you to you too, Karin-chan. Please continue taking care of Kenta, I know he can be difficult at times. I'll be rooting for you!" she called as she exited out with the cold breeze.

"Are you alright, Karin?" Maki asked finally addressing her friend. "…and rooting for you? Who was that? Someone that knows both you and Usui-kun?" she was pressing for answers like an interrogator. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she nudged Karin's side.

It was a slight nudge, but for her current state, it was plenty to send Karin falling from the stool to the floor below with a crash. "Oww…Maki, it's not nice to push people," Karin complained. "That was Usui-kun's mother."

"Oh? Usui-kun's?" Maki grinned as she offered Karin a hand. "Maybe I should have asked her for all the info about you and Usui-kun. It's no wonder you were acting all weird up here." She grinned.

"Are you feeling better, Maki?" Karin ignored her friend's last comment, her cheeks still red from embarrassment and her increased blood. "If so, I'm going home."

"Oh yeah, I feel a bit better now, thanks a bunch, Karin. I'll make it up to you sometime." Putting her jacket on, Karin walked around the counter and headed for the door. "Oh yeah," Maki called, "I'll be rooting for you!"

Karin let the door slam behind her.

* * *

0000

* * *

"…and so, Maaka-chan," her manager explained. "I'll need for you to please show Usui-san the ropes and such. I'm counting on you." With a smile, Julian's manager shuffled his way back into the depths of the restaurant. 

It was just about five-thirty. Karin didn't get off until nine. It was cold outside, snow had begun to fall sometime during the day and there was a nice layer of the powdery white dust everywhere by the time she had to leave her house to head for work. Karin shivered, even though the restaurant had its own heater, the front register faced the cold open air. This just wasn't her day.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden, Karin-chan." Fumio exclaimed. "There was an ad in the pamphlet saying that the restaurant was hiring a part-time worker. I came earlier, but Kenta had already left. After having a short interview, the manager had me start right away. Please bear with me today." She bowed towards Karin.

"Heh…" Karin let out a lone chuckle. Her eye twitched. Despite having been offered a position, it didn't take enough off from the unhappiness she felt coming from Fumio. There was still enough to where her head was in a daze. It was cold, her head hurt, and this day was not a good one.

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad today. Sunday nights aren't known to be too busy, so it shouldn't be too difficult for your first day." Karin forced out through gritted teeth. She could feel sweat beading on her brow. _'This isn't good; at this rate, I'm going to come down with a cold.'_

"To start with, when people come in, it's important to greet them with a smile and a proper welcome. 'Welcome to Julian's, how may I help you today' for example." Karin felt tired, her blood wasn't near its peak, yet it still caused her plenty of trouble. _'Why does it have to be like this today? I should have just worked this morning and everything would have been fine.'_

* * *

0000

* * *

It was nearing the end of the shift. Since it was a Sunday, the restaurant closed earlier than normal. It hadn't been a bad night, it hadn't gotten busy but trying to push aside her discomfort from her blood rising on top of training a clumsy Fumio wasn't helping in the least. 

"Good work today, everyone." The manager called. "Thank you very much, Maaka-chan. I'm sure Usui-san here will be an excellent addition to our crew in no time." He smiled towards Fumio who in turn seemed exhausted from the night's work.

"Th-thank you very much, Manager." Fumio replied bowing towards the stocky man. "I will be sure to do my best."

"If anything comes up, please feel free to ask Maaka-chan or Usui-kun about it. They are both excellent employees and an honor to have around." He beamed. Karin could only look away in embarrassment.

"Thank you for all your help today, Karin-chan." She bowed again towards Karin.

"Oh! It-it was nothing! Thank you for putting up with me today, I'm not the best person to train you, but I'm sure you'll do well." Karin bowed back frantically. She was flustered, but at least the unhappiness coming from Fumio was decreasing if only a little. "Well, I will see you tomorrow then, Manager." Karin called as she tried to back away from the two.

"One more thing, Maaka-chan." He called, walking over to the escaping Karin. "I know she's working here with us, but don't let that discourage things between you and Usui-kun," he whispered to her.

"Uwaa! Wh-what are you talking about?!" She cried her cheeks flaring bright red.

"Ha-haha!" With a pat on her back, the manager left the two, Karin dumbstruck and Fumio confused to the two's private conversation.

* * *

0000

* * *

Rolling around on her bed, Karin looked out towards the full moon, its white light shining upon the white land. Even though her house was surrounded by the woods protecting the Maaka household, with the moonlit snow, it held a serene beauty that sparkled under the stars. 

"I go back to school tomorrow. Hopefully everything goes back to normal starting tomorrow." Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Karin willed herself to sleep.


End file.
